


How Sweet, It Will Seem

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Poor Dan, Rich Kid! Phil, Street Kid! Dan, he will receive loVE!!, idk how to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daniel Howell and his mother aren't living good lives. They are looked down upon, even by middle class. One day, during shopping day for Dan, he ends up covered in clothes from some high class boy's bags. Little did either know, they'd end up with closer feelings than simple strangers.





	How Sweet, It Will Seem

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I tried my best on this and I got the idea during a car trip?? Pls don't steal the idea unless you mistakenly do it?? Thanks!!

Poverty. That's what Daniel Howell lived in. He had clothes on his back most days, thank the Lord, but the clothes he wore were worn down or too big. That's the main reason people assumed he stole for a living.   
Dan really didn't like having to steal. He only did it when his mother and him didn't have anything to trade or any money what so ever. "Rat! Filthy street rat!" Called out a woman to Dan when she caught him rummaging through her shopping bags left on a bench. Behind her stood two boys, one was Dan's current age, 12, it seemed while the other boy was older. Dan scurried off with only a silky pair of pants and a sweater vest in hand. Even though they weren't the most pretty clothes, Dan managed to trade them off for three entire crispy loaves of bakery bread. The bread hadn't been warm for days, but it was still the best thing he'd eaten in weeks, maybe months. His mother ate, sure, but she usually didn't care for what he brought to their section of the west alley. She hadn't always been poor. She used to be a princess, almost, and had everything she wanted. She was intelligent, clever, and very beautiful. Everyone adored her. But she got older, and had Dan. Dan was a very cute baby, sure, but nobody seemed to want to make his mother and him the center of attention. People had better things to do. His mother was casted out with her son when her parents discovered she'd been trying to burn the houses of prettier women down. It was catastrophic, and she'd been living on the streets with her boy ever since. Dan didn't remember his life as a baby, but he did adore the shiny trains in the shops, and the smell of freshly baked sweet breads from down the road of the trading center. He didn't wish for much, just a simple but fulfilling life, not the wreck of a world he had at the moment. He always hoped a miracle would happen. He truly believed one would.

 

It was autumn. The leaves skated down the streets, making small sounds to emit. Dan crunched one beneath his torn left boot. He smiled at the satisfying sound and headed to the nearby shop. It took two months but he finally gathered 10 pounds. This would be enough to buy some crisps, a water, and a good toy! He walked in, happily going over to the crisps section and picked out plain ones. He grabbed his water and found a really cool model train that wasn't even expensive! Although, it was only a few cars, he loved it. Daniel paid and was about to exit when he crashed into a black haired boy carrying four entire bags of stuff. Clothes landed all over Dan, and the boy started apologizing immediately. He kept saying sorry until he saw Dan's outfit. Unlike most people, he stretched out a hand and helped Dan up. "Are... you from the streets? Alley?" The boy asked, gathering his clothes and putting them back in his bags. "Yeah, why you wondering?" Dan snapped. The boy looked guilty for a moment and replied with "No need to be angry. I just wanted to know if you'd like some of the clothes I have in my bag.. they might be your size too.." which made Dan simply gasp. "Mhmm! Th-thank you!" Dan quickly said, nearly shaking. "Okay! It's no problem, my mum will just buy me new ones. By the way, I'm Phillip!" Phil cheerfully spoke. That day, Dan not only got treats, but new clothes! And fitting ones at that! Dan was very, very grateful to this Phillip boy. He needed to return the favor.


End file.
